


Saving Each Other

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We don't own anything belonging to the Kingsman and we're not making any money from this ficSummary: Whiskey couldn’t let Merlin die. Merlin returned the favor.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Merlin (Kingsman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Saving Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000  
> Warning(s): Corporal punishment; D/s; sexual situations, AU; references to violence; spoilers for Kingsman: Secret Service and major spoilers for Kingsman: The Golden Circle  
> Pairing: Merlin/Whiskey

He had a lump on his head.

Merlin winced, coming to. The first thought that came to mind was, _I'm not dead_. The second one was, _I'm not dead because Whiskey got me off the landmine._ The body parts scattered around reminded him vividly of just how the other man had done that.

Of course, as soon as Merlin had seen Whiskey, he'd realized. Put two and two together. Which was why he was now nursing an egg-shaped lump on his head. Whiskey might have saved his life, but he hadn't let Merlin talk, shake, or otherwise get some sense into him.

He didn't know how much time had passed. If he'd be too late or not. But after giving himself a quick once-over for any bleeding injuries, he headed resolutely into the town.

Eggsy spotted him from where he and Harry were desperately trying to stop Whiskey from reactivating the code on the laptop. "Harry, Merlin's alive!" he gasped out, the sight causing him to lose concentration just enough that he failed to dodge a blow.

Whiskey didn't regret saving Merlin from blowing up. He didn't hate the agents he was with. Didn't hate anyone, really, other than the ones who had taken his wife from him. As far as he was concerned, they could live as long as they didn't stop him. Hence him knocking Merlin out. He knew Merlin would try to stop him and he didn't really want the man dead. The world needed men like Merlin. It needed men like Eggsy and Harry as well, but he doubted he'd be given a choice in fighting them to the death, theirs or his. They were determined to stop his plan from happening.

It took only a few moments for Merlin to see what was going on and he quickly entered the diner, heading to join in the battle; though his plan was to stop Whiskey, not kill or even really injure the other man.

"This needs to happen... do you know how many innocent people die each year because of these dealers? If people are afraid to buy from them, though, they'll go out of business. Can't hurt anymore innocent people!" Whiskey said fervently. It was obvious that he was still in mourning and only thinking of the surface ramifications of his actions.

"There are innocent people who haven't hurt anyone else who are going to die if you don't help us stop this madness," Harry said, as reasonably as he was able.

"Maybe they are innocent in that they didn't hurt anyone else... but they chose to take those drugs. Sadly, that choice will kill them...that's on them, not me..." Whiskey shook his head, though there had been a slight hesitancy in his voice. Very slight.

"You're in mourning. Do you think we aren't?" Merlin indicated himself, Eggsy, Harry. "This isn't the way. You saved me when you didn't have to." He stepped closer to Whiskey. "I'm going to return the favor."

Whiskey narrowed his eyes. "Yeah... kinda hoped you'd stay away until I'd accomplished what I needed to. I don't want you dead. Don't want any of you dead. But this has to happen. People have to wake up and see what these dealers are doing. People don't react to small accidents. They will to large tragedy...."

"Yeah, so's they made bad choices?" Eggsy retorted. "That don't mean you gotta let them die for it. Fuck, there's _good people_ you're planning to murder."

"I didn't do nothing to 'em!" Whiskey sounded offended. "Choices have consequences..." he added.

Harry grimaced. "Just as your choice to take matters into your own hands will cause consequences for you," he said, making a sudden run toward him and lifting him to throw him into the grinder. He would have used his gun, but Eggsy had knocked it from his hand before realizing Harry had been right not to trust Whiskey.

Merlin moved quickly, grabbing Whiskey and pulling him away from Harry. "I can't let you kill him," he said to his oldest friend.

"You stop the timer, Eggsy?" Harry asked the youngest man, while eying Whiskey distrustfully and giving Merlin an incredulous look. "He's willing to let thousands die to prove a point to a few hundred who probably don’t even care. What else do you propose we do? He's obviously lost the plot!"

Whiskey was pale and wide-eyed. For all he'd been prepared to die, coming so close to being ground into mincemeat, literally, had shaken him. He wasn't fighting Merlin's grip at all and had even pressed closer to the taller man.

Eggsy nodded, shifting a little bit closer to Harry without fully realizing he'd done so.

"He's not the first one and he won't be the last one." Merlin tightened his hold on Whiskey. "As to what I propose we do? It's more what I will be doing. Punishment. Rehabilitation."

Harry put a hand on Eggsy's shoulder, squeezing firmly. "You think that will bring him back around? The Yanks dropped the ball on this. They should have had him in therapy after his wife died. He’s had an awful long time for the pain and resentment of loss to fester."

Whiskey grimaced, but remained close to Merlin, not entirely certain Harry wouldn't toss him back in the grinder if he moved. "He is standing here and can hear you!" he protested. He didn't argue his sanity. He doubted they'd believe him. (And maybe they were right. Had he lost his way?) If they did believe him, it would likely _not_ end up in his favor.

Eggsy shifted his weight from one foot to the other and glanced at Merlin's face. He still couldn't quite get over the fact that the other man was still alive; that the explosion hadn't been him being blown up. He wanted to say something; to speak up. But it occurred to him that he hadn't done a good job of trusting Harry through all this. He swallowed, remembering how he'd forced the older man to remember; and then chosen to believe that Harry was paranoid. Delusional. Refused to trust his mentor.

"It's easy to condemn people to death who you haven't even met." Merlin looked at Whiskey. "Did it occur to you that your actions would sign Tequila's death warrant? That one of your own younger agents would die because you had to have vengeance?"

Whiskey glanced away uncomfortably. "He chose to take the drugs..." he said quietly, but his voice was anything but firm. It was obvious he regretted that someone he'd viewed as a friend was going to die because of a choice that had ended up being a mistake.

Harry snorted. "If taking the drugs or refusing and having his cover blown and being executed was a choice...."

Whiskey looked up sharply. "What do you mean?" His voice was agitated.

"I mean he was under cover and if he had refused to take the drugs, he would have been found out and killed. Of course, he's going to be killed anyway now... but life's not fair. Guess it was his time to die." He conveniently 'forgot' Eggsy had stopped the timer. Maybe if Whiskey thought it was still active, the consequences of his own actions would have more import. "Same with all the others who had valid reasons for taking them, even if they got them in a questionable way. Guess dying will take care of extreme pain they might have been feeling."

Whiskey winced.

"You can't know everyone's reasons for what they do," Merlin said. "Tequila won't be the only one forced into that same impossible choice. You'll punish the innocent along with the guilty and how will that change anything? Things will get worse, not better."

"I didn't want the innocent to die!" Whiskey protested. "I couldn't control who took the tainted drugs!"

"No. But you could control them dying because of it. But you don’t care about thousands of innocents as long as a few hundred guilty die!" Harry accused.

"That's not! I don't...!" Whiskey glanced toward the computer with a frantic look. "Is it too late?"

Eggsy glanced uncertainly at Harry, not sure if the older man was ready yet to let Whiskey know the countdown had been halted and not wanting to go against his directions again.

"Oh... you suddenly care now? What are you planning to do if it's too late? Turn yourself in?" Harry asked, not quite willing to let Whiskey know the truth until he could be certain the man was sincere about his sudden 'change of heart'.

Whiskey paled further, almost staggering back into Merlin; only the other man's grip on him kept him upright. "I don't deserve that chance..." he said in a horrified whisper, assuming he'd just killed thousands, including Tequila. He looked toward the grinder, then at Merlin and slumped. "Please..." he started out begging.

To Harry's shock, the begging ended with the plea, "...Let him throw me in. It's less than I deserve." Tears were streaming down Whiskey's face and there was no fight in him whatsoever. He was broken.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded at Merlin before quietly stating, "The countdown was stopped. And the antidote is being given as we speak. No more innocent people will die," he said gruffly, squeezing Eggsy's shoulder again firmly. He'd noticed how the younger man had gone from worried distrust of his memories to almost submissive following of whatever he said and did in just a few short minutes. They would need to talk later, so Harry could assure the younger man that he understood and wasn't upset with him.

Whiskey began to sob at that news.

Merlin didn't hesitate, wrapping his arms around Whiskey, taking the other man's full weight; holding him up, supporting him. "No matter what else you've done, you didn't take that step. You don't have those deaths on your conscience," he said. "You have another chance."

"I... I would have... you stopped me in time, or I would have..." Whiskey found himself clinging desperately to Merlin, thankful that his better side had won, and he'd saved the other man. He already felt like a monster. Merlin was proof he wasn't totally lost. Harry might be lying to him for some reason he didn't understand yet, after all.

Eggsy cleared his throat, speaking in a more subdued tone. "We gonna call someone to take care of all this?"

Harry blinked. "We probably should. Is his phone on him? I lost mine..." he said to Merlin.

Merlin could have asked Whiskey the question outright, but he figured the physical contact would prove more than anything else to the other man who had control of him now. So, he reached into Whiskey's pockets himself, searching for his phone.

Whiskey calmed slightly at feeling himself being searched, having something else to focus on. He didn't try and stop Merlin, though. A few seconds of Merlin searching in the usual spots and he cleared his throat. "I didn't want it found in case she got hold of me before we got her..." He then whispered to Merlin where it was, flushing slightly, but not making a move to get it himself. He didn't know if he'd be trusted to retrieve it and Merlin's actions of taking control of him hadn't gone unnoticed. The other man was in charge of him now and he was okay with that.

Merlin raised his eyebrows at the admittance, but didn't comment on it, instead just taking a tighter hold on Whiskey and sliding his hand down the other man's pants to retrieve the phone.

Harry raised an eyebrow as well. "You can make the call, mate," he told Merlin, with a grin.

Whiskey flushed darker. "I can..." he said hesitantly.

"I'll do it." Merlin didn't let go of Whiskey as he connected the call. He waited for it to be answered on the other end and explained the situation, giving the report before requesting cleanup.

"So, are we taking him back with us?" Eggsy asked Harry, perhaps a bit louder than he'd intended.

Harry eyed their 'prisoner', before glancing at Merlin. "You taking charge of him?"

Whiskey was broken, he looked up at Merlin hopelessly.

Merlin put the phone away and nodded. "I'm taking charge of him. I'll take you back to Kingsman HQ with us," he told Whiskey, letting his arm slide around the other man's waist.

"Not like we can't use extra hands on deck," Eggsy muttered.

"Not to play Devil's advocate, but do you think they'll let you do that? Do you think you can trust him?" Harry asked.

Whiskey winced and looked down.

"I think I can trust him now." Merlin left unsaid that Whiskey was broken; that was obvious to all of them. "I don't see how we can hide what happened here. I'll tell the Statesmen that I'll be responsible for his rehabilitation. They know we need to rebuild in any case."

Harry nodded. "I was going to ask if Tequila could join us to help rebuild and train as well... while he recovers. I think they'll be amiable to it."

"We can teach him a few things," Eggsy said...though he found himself continuing to defer to Harry.

"It's not going to be long before the cleanup crew gets here. When we leave, we will be visiting medical." Merlin spoke in almost a stern tone.

"We will." Harry nodded at Eggsy. "But mostly, Merlin will..." He said the last under his breath.

"Yessir..." Whiskey responded softly. He wasn't happy about having to go to medical, but he knew Merlin wouldn't budge.

Merlin kept his hold tight on Whiskey as he began to lead the other man out of the diner.

Eggsy waited, letting Harry make the first move to follow the other two out.

Harry put a hand on Eggsy's shoulder and directed him out as well. He couldn't help noticing Eggsy was being a lot less confident than normal. Sighing softly, he said, "When we get back to headquarters, you and I need to have a talk."

Whiskey stayed close to Merlin, saying nothing when the cleanup crew came and one of the members put ties around his wrist.

"Only while we are in the air, sir," the agent said to Merlin. "You can cut the ties when there's no possible risk of him bringing down the plane. Orders from my supervisor."

"Yeah...." Eggsy didn't argue or protest. He was feeling wrong-footed and wasn't sure how to get back onto an even keel.

Merlin nodded to the agent and put a hand on Whiskey's shoulder, guiding him into the plane.

Whisky relied on Merlin to guide and help him onto the plane. Soon, they were up and flying.

***

They'd stopped at the Statesmen's headquarters long enough to give them all evidence and their statements, as well as picking up Tequila, and then they'd flown back to London.

They were now back in the Kingsman’s headquarters and Whiskey had been taken down to the infirmary for a checkup. All had gone well until they wanted to take samples. Merlin's phone began to ring. As soon as he answered, the head doctor reported, "He's not cooperating. He's fought off all my assistants and locked himself in the observation room."

"I'll be right there." Merlin disconnected the call, saying to Harry and Eggsy, "He's giving them a hard time. I'd better get down there." He headed to the infirmary without waiting for a response.

Harry turned toward Eggsy. "Well, I get the feeling he's going to be a while, so let's talk."

"Not sure what there is to talk about, being honest, Harry," Eggsy said morosely. "I didn't trust you. Let myself trust Whiskey when I shoulda been trusting you."

"It made sense. I had forgotten so much, and you didn't know if I was being paranoid for having false memories or imagining things. And he'd been working closely with you and even saved your life. I don’t blame you for questioning me and trusting him..." Harry said calmly.

Eggsy shook his head. "You was my teacher, my mentor...even if I thought you was wrong, I should have trusted you enough to listen."

Harry slanted his head. "Maybe... but if you'd been right and I'd been wrong, I would have killed an innocent man. And Merlin would be dead." He watched Eggsy closely.

"Yeah, but as it happened, I nearly fucked everything up," Eggsy replied.

"You didn't. We succeeded. But that doesn’t make a difference, does it?" Harry said, as he took hold of Eggsy’s arm and gently tugged him toward the sofa. "You're going to keep feeling guilty unless or until I handle it. So, I will. I'm going to turn you over my knee and I'm going to spank you, but not because you didn't trust me about Whiskey. That was understandable. Because you aren't trusting me now. When I tell you, you did nothing wrong. Do you truly believe I'd let you get away with something if you'd done wrong? I wouldn't. I won't. And I will prove it to you," he said, as he sat down and tugged Eggsy over his lap. Wrapping an arm snugly around Eggsy's waist, he tugged the younger man close to his torso and then bared him.

Eggsy let out his breath in what was nearly a sob. He didn't fight the positioning or protest, instead closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry." He spoke in a low voice but didn't clarify what he was sorry for. His tone carried a hint of the grief he'd felt twice over; first when his mentor and teacher had been killed...then when Harry didn't recognize him.

"I am too, kid. I'm sorry you were left alone for so long and that I didn't recognize you immediately. But I remember now, and you aren't alone. I forgive you, Eggsy. I forgive you for scaring my memories back into me. I forgive you for not trusting me. I forgive you for whatever it is you feel like you've done wrong," Harry said gently, before raising his hand and smacking down firmly. He soon fell into a rhythm, spanking from top to mid-thigh. "You will be punished and then we start fresh. No more guilt, Eggsy."

Eggsy whimpered; he couldn't help it. Not at the swats, even though they stung. But at the words. "Thought you was gone for good," he managed to choke out. "And then... _everyone else_. 'Cept Merlin. And you wasn't dead, but you didn't know us and that hurt _worse_." He was babbling, all the words tumbling out of him in a stream of emotion.

"I'm sure it was hard, kid. When I thought we'd lost Merlin, it was horrible. If I'd thought I lost everyone, I'd be inconsolable," Harry responded, continuing to swat at the same speed and firmness, starting a second circuit. "You aren't alone anymore. And I'm here."

Tears sprang to Eggsy's eyes and he swallowed past a lump in his throat. The swats were stinging; not unbearably so, but his body reacted anyway, shifting in response. He reached down and hooked his fingers around Harry's ankle, a big part of him needing to hold onto the other man tightly.

"I'm back now, Eggsy. I'm not going anywhere. I have you," Harry promised, beginning a third circuit, swatting a bit harder and faster.

Eggsy slumped over Harry's lap, beginning to sob quietly. "I... can't...." He fought to get the words out but couldn't finish the sentence. Couldn't tell Harry that he was sure losing the older man again would destroy him. But it was in his head.

Harry slowed his spanking hand until he was lightly patting. "I'm here, Eggsy, and I will do everything in my power to stay with you. I promise."

"Good." Eggsy fought his tears to get the words out. "Cause I think I'd fuck up everything much worse if I lost you again."

Harry smiled faintly at that, rubbing Eggsy's back gently. He finally replaced his clothing, then helped him up so that he was sat on Harry's lap. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen," he whispered, hugging the younger man tightly.

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry tightly in return, clinging to the other man. "Hope so," he muttered. "Weren't right with you gone."

"I'm just sorry you had to go through that." Harry impulsively kissed the side of Eggsy's head. "You still feel guilty?" he asked solemnly. He hoped he'd helped the younger man.

"Not so much." Eggsy managed a quick, though somewhat watery grin. "You ain't washed your hands of me yet, so I figure I can't be as bad as all that." He let his head rest gently against Harry's shoulder.

"And don’t you ever forget it," Harry ordered fondly, wrapping his arms more tightly around the younger man. "Don't you _ever_ forget it."

***

The head doctor met Merlin outside one of the examining rooms. "Oh good, sir. Maybe you can calm him down. We did the exams. Took scans. But then we told him we needed samples of everything... you know. Stool, urine, blood, semen... and all of a sudden, he flipped. Started saying we wanted to do experiments and he wouldn't be party to it. I have no idea why he'd think that, but...." The doctor shrugged helplessly.

Merlin nodded in thanks to the doctor. "I'll take it from here." He headed quickly inside the room, moving to where Whiskey had locked himself inside and knocking lightly on the door. "I'm here," he called.

There were a few moments when it looked like Whiskey wouldn’t let Merlin in, but to the doctor's surprise, the door opened. Before Merlin could slip inside, the doctor quickly shoved a tiny tray into Merlin's hands. As soon as Merlin had stepped through, the door was shut and locked.

Whiskey swallowed hard as he looked at the tray Merlin now held: a syringe and vial for blood and three containers of varying size. "You give your DNA away people can use it for bad things. Sir." He backed into a corner.

Merlin set the tray down and walked with quick, sure steps towards Whiskey. He reached out and grasped the other man's upper arm. "We aren't the bad guys here. And you have forfeited the right to make those kinds of decisions." His voice was firm, but not cruel.

"I forfeited my freedom... not my body..." Whiskey tensed up, but noticeably didn't pull away. And his voice was uncertain. He knew if Merlin truly wanted him to give the samples, he would.

"You are now under my control. I am responsible for you," Merlin said. "I have _made myself_ responsible for you. The alternative would be for you to be imprisoned or executed."

"Yessir..." Whiskey swallowed hard again. "Why... why do they need samples? I just... why?" He tried not to sound nervous or scared. Tried not to sound belligerent. He only succeeded with one.

"To make sure there are records on file if you have any medical emergencies," Merlin answered. "To make sure that you can receive the best possible care you need. It's not about using you or punishing you. It's about keeping you safe and protected. You belong to me now."

"Y... yessir." Whiskey swallowed again hard. "I... I'll go pee in the cup. They might have to wait for the other. A... and I won't fight giving the blood. I can’t give ‘em the... the last thing. I... I couldn't get it going to give that." He blushed and couldn't face Merlin. "I'm sorry I caused problems for you... sorry you got dragged down here because of me... you're right. I belong to you now. I owe you my life...."

Merlin sighed and ran his hand down Whiskey's arm. "I don't mind coming down here and I'll stay down here with you. As for the final sample, if you're having trouble, I can help."

Whiskey let out a surprised snort at the last offer. "No offense, sir but I don't see how you could..." He smiled crookedly. "I am sorry for causing problems. Even if you don’t mind." He sighed and took one of the cups. "Want me to get the first sample out of the way?"

Merlin nodded. "If you'd prefer, I can be the one who draws the blood."

Whiskey nodded. "Yessir. Lemme just fill this cup up and then... then you can poke that damn thing in me..." Whiskey swallowed. "Least I drank lotsa water. Shouldn't be too long..." He tried to joke.

Rather than watch Whiskey, Merlin walked over to wash his hands at the sink.

It didn't take long to fill the sample cup and Whiskey put the lid on tightly before placing the specimen on the tray. "Do you think they'll let me do the other later? Maybe after I've eaten?" He blushed.

"I'm sure that one can wait long enough for you to eat something," Merlin answered, picking up the syringe and bottle.

Whiskey relaxed slightly at hearing Merlin's answer and tried not to tense up when he saw the needle.

Merlin guided Whiskey onto one of the chairs and rolled his sleeve up, proceeding to carefully draw some of the other man's blood.

As soon as Merlin had drawn the blood and put the vial on the tray, Whiskey glanced up into the other man's face. "What now, sir?"

"We'll deliver the two samples we have so far to the doctors and then see about getting some food," Merlin answered. He helped Whiskey to stand, sending a quick message to Harry to ask if he and Eggsy would join the two of them for food.

Harry sent a quick message that they would get food together, but it would be about an hour before they could bring it.

Meanwhile, the doctor had collected the two samples. "We'll collect the other two when he's able..." he told Merlin, knowing it was only his presence that had got Whiskey to cooperate.

Whiskey had stayed in the room while Merlin had talked to the doctors and contacted Harry. When the other man came back in, he bit his lip. "Are they coming, sir?"

"In about an hour." Merlin walked over and sat down on the edge of the examination bed, drawing Whiskey down next to him. "Before they get here, I figure we need to talk about some things."

Whiskey sat down next to Merlin and looked at his feet. "About how bad I was and that I should be dead? Or... about how I belong to you and what that means?" he asked, in a very small, uncertain voice. "I really am sorry I gave the doctors a hard time and made you come down here. I didn't know you wanted me to give them the samples... I should have known...." He swallowed. "I... I can try and give the other sample, but...."

"I'd like to make one thing clear," Merlin said seriously. "You didn't 'make' me come down here. It was a choice I made. I _chose_ to come here, to be here for you. And if I'm not there, for whatever reason, and you need me...you can call me. I'm going to make sure you have a comm with you just in case."

Whiskey looked up at that, searching Merlin's face, then nodded hesitantly. "Thank you, sir..." he whispered, relaxing slightly. "I know I'm meant to obey you. Am I meant to obey them, if you aren't with me when they tell me to do something?" He really hoped he didn't have to. He trusted Merlin. He trusted Harry and Eggsy because he knew they trusted Merlin, so they'd not request anything he hadn't approved. Anyone else, not so much.

He'd been ready and prepared to die when he'd been found out. Then Merlin spared him. He'd gone from complete confidence and justification in his plan to realizing how wrong he had been; there was no confidence or bravery now. He was afraid; not just of dying, but of being hurt or tortured. He deserved it after all. But mostly, he was afraid of dying before he could make up for what he'd done in his grief fueled rage. He swallowed as he waited for Merlin's answer.

"Any orders I give you supersedes any orders Harry might give you," Merlin said seriously. "But Harry is also my closest friend. If he does tell you to do something, it won't just be for the sake of it. If I'm not there and it doesn't contradict what I've already told you, then I expect you to listen to him."

"Yessir..." Whiskey nodded, pretty sure the same likely applied for Eggsy. "...What about doctors? Or people not Harry and Eggsy?" He swallowed hard.

Reaching out, Merlin took one of Whiskey's hands, holding it between both of his own. "The doctors here are going to give you instructions that have to do with your health, so you need to listen to them. Other people are going to depend on the individual situation, but each time, I'll let you know my expectations. I won't change things suddenly on you."

Whiskey relaxed. "I trust you..." he said, in a small voice. It wasn't escaping his notice that he was trusting his life in the hands of someone who had no reason to trust him. "I'll do my best to make sure you can trust me..." he found himself promising.

Merlin squeezed his hand. "I'm going to punish you for the actions you took and the actions you nearly took. I'm going to do that when Harry and Eggsy are here, after we've eaten, to prove to them that you are under my control and in my hands."

Whiskey swallowed, but nodded, before saying, in a shaky voice, "That's fair. What... what will you do? I'll try not to fight..." he said hesitantly. Depending on what was done, he might not be able to stop himself from fighting.

"I'm going to spank you," Merlin answered calmly. "More specifically, I will put you over my knee, take your pants and underwear down and tan you until you're at the needed point."

"Ain't been tanned since my daddy took a belt to me for taking his truck on a joy-ride..." Whiskey mumbled, but noticeably didn’t argue. After what he'd done, he figured a tanning was the least he deserved.

"I'm not going to be using a belt," Merlin said. "This is about reaffirming who you belong to as much as punishment. So, it's going to be personal. There will be no barriers between us."

"Your hand on my bare backside..." Whiskey said faintly.

"Exactly." Merlin nodded, drawing Whiskey into his lap and letting his arms wrap possessively around the other man's waist. "My hand on your bare backside."

Whiskey swallowed at the possessive action but didn’t pull away. He was surprised he liked it. "Do you want me to try and uh... fill the other cups before the others get here?" He flushed. He wasn't sure he could do the one, but he was willing to try. To prove he was cooperating.

Merlin slid his hand up under Whiskey's shirt, letting his palm rest against the bare skin of the other man's stomach. "I think there's time enough to take care of that after you've eaten. My offer to help still stands."

"I don't think it'd work," he said softly. "Made a promise to my wife when we married that I'd never be with anyone else but her... never was. Even on missions, I always managed without having to do that with anyone. Did you know she died in my arms?" Whiskey swallowed hard. When he continued, it was clear he was close to tears. "She was lying in my arms and she knew she was dying, and she told me... she released me from my promise. She wanted me to move on. Find love again. Not die alone. I tried. About a year after she was gone, I tried. But while I got up more than a few times, I never lasted. Always... wilted. Doctor says it's not physical. Completely mental." He snorted. "But you knew I was mental already, so...."

"That's why I'm suggesting we take the time," Merlin said calmly, letting his fingers brush through Whiskey's hair. His other hand continued to stroke and gently press against Whiskey's stomach. "No rushing. We see what happens, after food and after your trip over my knee."

Whiskey found himself leaning on Merlin, the gentle affection calming in a way that surprised him. He'd been lacking gentleness in his life ever since his wife's death. He hadn't realized how much he missed it until Merlin started petting him.

Merlin continued to gently stroke his hand over Whiskey's stomach and chest. The fingers of his other hand threaded through Whiskey's hair as he unbuttoned the other man's pants, sliding his hand into them as he had back at the diner. This time, to run and stroke his fingers over Whiskey's bare legs, pushing his pants down.

Whiskey shivered, whimpering softly but not moving. Merlin was in charge and he wasn't hurting him. It actually felt very good. He found himself leaning on the other man, becoming loose limbed and easier to move.

Merlin pushed Whiskey's pants all the way down, reaching to push off the other man's shoes so he could tug the pants off. He began to stroke down Whiskey's bare legs, squeezing every so often.

Whiskey helpfully toed his shoes off, letting them drop. He thought it should feel odd, sitting on Merlin's lap in just his underwear, but it didn't. He toed his socks off as well; it did feel odd wearing those without pants or shoes.

Slowly, very slowly, Merlin drew Whiskey's shirt up and over his head. The final piece of clothing left was Whiskey's underwear and he pushed those down and off, too, leaving the other man naked on his lap.

Whiskey shivered, hiding his face against Merlin’s shoulder. "You... you control me now..." he whispered, in a tiny voice.

"I control you now," Merlin agreed. He moved Whiskey, adjusting the other man so that Whiskey was sitting on his lap, facing him. He slid his hands down Whiskey's back, over his bottom and his legs.

Whiskey blushed as the new arrangement caused him to straddle Merlin, leaving his member completely visible and vulnerable to the other man. He didn't try and hide, though. He found himself hesitantly raising his arms around Merlin in a hug.

Merlin slid his hands back up Whiskey's back, pressing the other man closer to him. One hand stroked over the nape of Whiskey's neck; his other hand slid down Whiskey's back, clasping the other man's bottom.

Whiskey slumped the rest of the way forward, letting his head rest on Merlin's shoulder so his neck was open and exposed.

Merlin gently squeezed the nape of Whiskey's neck; not hard or painful, but enough to exert his control. His other hand gave Whiskey's backside a possessive squeeze.

"You control..." Whiskey repeated, letting himself relax as Merlin touched and claimed control over him. He lost track of time, so he couldn't help jumping slightly in surprise when a knock on the door sounded and Harry's voice could be heard.

"We've got food and are coming in," Harry said, before motioning for Eggsy to open the door and precede him inside.

Merlin didn't move Whiskey from his lap, or his hands from the other man's body. He continued to possessively squeeze both Whiskey's neck and backside.

Eggsy barely batted an eye when he walked in and saw a naked Whiskey perched on Merlin's lap. He just put the food he was carrying down and dragged a chair over. "Might wanna make sure the door's closed quick, Harry," he informed his mentor.

"Hmmm... what?" Harry did as asked, then turned to put his own items down. "Oh... of course. Sorry, ole' chap. Didn't realize you were in the middle of training...."

Whiskey wrinkled his nose, giving Harry a confused look.

"He's training you how to be an obedient and good boy for him. Once he's satisfied he has enough control, he can redirect you if you start going off the rails again, you'll begin agent training again." Harry answered the unasked question.

Merlin settled Whiskey a bit more securely on his lap, ensuring his member was hidden against his own stomach, but that he was still naked. "After we've eaten, we'll be dealing with Whiskey's actions...in front of you both, so you're satisfied I have complete control over him now."

Eggsy blinked and then shrugged. "Yeah, okay." He handed Merlin two of the plates, assuming the other man planned to feed Whiskey.

Whiskey flushed faintly but didn't argue. He'd already been told what to expect and it wasn't his place to question.

Merlin took the plate and began to feed Whiskey, without any hesitation or hint of embarrassment.

Whiskey paused only momentarily as he realized he was going to be fed, not just given the food. But it was so brief as to almost be unnoticeable and he obediently opened his mouth, eating what he was given.

Harry didn't bat an eye at Merlin feeding Whiskey. He just plated up food for Eggsy, making sure the younger man was eating before eating also.

Merlin fed Whiskey everything on the plate before he began feeding himself.

Eggsy cleared his throat. "So. Tequila's gonna be joining us. He knowing about Whiskey's new status?"

"If he needs to know, he'll know," Merlin answered.

Whiskey closed his eyes tight. "Does… does he know how I tried to betray everyone?" he asked, in shame.

"Merlin stopped you before it came to that, so unless you give us reason to tell him, he doesn't know," Harry said.

"If he knows, it will be up to you to tell him." Merlin didn't take long eating his own food and since they'd both finished, he shifted Whiskey over his lap, taking a few moments to rub and squeeze the other man's bottom; giving Whiskey the chance to get used to the position and what was about to happen.

Even knowing it had been going to occur, Eggsy swallowed and shifted in his seat slightly. It hadn't been long ago that he'd been in the same position.

Whiskey took in a shivering breath and held onto Merlin's ankle. As unfamiliar and unsettling as the position was, he wasn't scared. He was actually relieved. Merlin was doing as promised. And while he knew in a few moments, his backside would be burning, the possessive rubbing and squeezing felt good. Helped him want to give in and hold still for the punishment.

Harry just finished his own food, then quickly gathered all the leftovers and dirty dishes together to return to the canteen. Then, once everything was ready, he settled into his chair and stared at Whiskey's bare bottom, waiting for Merlin to turn it a nice, glowing red.

Merlin rubbed and squeezed for a little bit longer and then lifted his hand, bringing it down firmly at the crest of Whiskey's bottom. He then delivered a firm smack to the opposite cheek and continued swatting down to the other man's thighs, before he paused to rub his bottom.

Whiskey managed to avoid making any noise as the smacks landed, but he couldn't keep from squirming.

Harry was surprised at how much he was gaining satisfaction from watching Merlin's hand rising and falling so firmly on Whiskey's backside.

Merlin began a second circuit of smacks, tightening his hold on Whiskey and pulling the other man tightly against his stomach. By the time he'd reached Whiskey's thighs for the second time, the other man's bottom had turned a dusky pink in color.

The third circuit of smacks were delivered harder and faster. Eggsy couldn't help but wince and squirm in his chair at the sight of the spanking. Considering how he'd trusted Whiskey; it did make him feel satisfied. At the same time, it reminded him of how he'd trusted the other man to the extent of no longer believing in Harry. He found himself shifting closer to his mentor.

Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy, pulling him close while continuing to watch Whiskey's bottom turn progressively darker red. He noted that the man had lost his ability to keep quiet and had begun whimpering and letting out choked sounds.

Whiskey had expected it to hurt. He hadn't expected to be as emotionally affected as he was, though. Feeling Merlin's hand land over and over again made him feel keenly that he was no longer in control of his own life. And he had to think about why he was in this position. His guilt was strong and painful, and he was beginning to want the smacks. Want to be blistered to make up for what he'd done.

Eggsy found himself cuddling into Harry, letting his head rest on the older man's shoulder. He found it hard to tear his eyes from Whiskey's bottom as Merlin's hand turned it a deeper and darker red. The spanking was going on longer than his own had, but a part of him couldn't help feeling like he'd deserved worse. But he didn't want to upset his mentor, especially when Harry had outright told him he didn't need to feel guilty.

Merlin's other hand, his non-spanking hand, found its way to Whiskey's neck, squeezing and scruffing. "You will no longer be able to take any actions that will cause the deaths of innocent people. You are no longer responsible for yourself. _You belong to me now_."

Harry squeezed Eggsy's shoulder. He knew the younger man still felt guilty, but he knew a spanking wouldn't remove that. Not when he was feeling guilty about things, he didn't need to feel guilt.

Whiskey began to squirm helplessly. His backside burned. Ached. "I... I belong to you, sir... yours..." He began to sob.

Eggsy sighed and leaned in closer to Harry, swallowing softly at the sight of Whiskey's bottom, bright red. "I trusted you." The words slipped out without conscious thought.

Merlin heard Eggsy's words to Whiskey and tightened his hold on the man over his lap. "We all trusted you. It's going to take time to build up to a level of trust again."

At hearing Eggsy's soft confession, hearing how his actions had damaged the younger man's confidence and ability to trust his own instincts... having Merlin confirm he'd destroyed their trust... caused Whiskey to begin sobbing brokenly. He'd ruined so much... nearly destroyed the world... he didn't deserve mercy. He began to struggle frantically, not because he felt he didn't deserve the spanking, but because he deserved worse. "...Deserve to die..." he wailed, after one tenacious jerk nearly loosened Merlin’s grip so he'd land on the floor.

Harry glanced up from Whiskey's now dark red, beginning to swell in a few spots, bottom and up at Merlin to see how his oldest friend was handling his role of disciplinarian. How he would handle Whiskey's frantic attempts to pull a harsher punishment down onto his head. It was obvious to him that was what Whiskey was doing, even if the ex-statesman didn’t realize it.

Merlin stopped spanking, his hand resting on Whiskey's bottom. "No. Dying is easy. Dying means you have no chance to make up for what you've done. You're alive. You can be forgiven. You can make up for what you did. You can earn that trust back. You aren't beyond hope. You wouldn't now be _mine_ if you were beyond redemption."

"Can... can make up... be forgiven?" Whiskey asked, in a lost, broken voice. "Can be yours...?"

Harry's eyes remained on Merlin, wondering if he heard the desperate hope in the questions. His arm wrapped more firmly around Eggsy.

"You _are_ mine," Merlin said firmly. "And you _can_ make up for it. You _are_ forgiven." He was no longer swatting Whiskey, now rubbing the other man's bottom. " _I came for you_. I _saved you from being killed_. You _are mine now_."

At that, Whiskey just slumped, sobbing softly. He believed Merlin. He still felt so much guilt, but the promise he'd be able to make everything right helped a small bit. His bottom hurt bad, but it helped in its own way. "...Yours..." he repeated, in a tear-roughened voice, as he continued to cry, limp and pliant over Merlin's lap.

Harry cleared his throat and said seriously, "I can see Merlin has you firmly in hand and will rehabilitate you." He paused, looking at Merlin. "I will make arrangements for them to move his few belongings to your room if you wish, Merlin."

Merlin helped Whiskey into his arms, settling the other man on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man even as he nodded to Harry. "I would appreciate that. And you might want to do the same for your charge," he added.

Eggsy blinked and quickly sat up. "What the hell?"

"You're feeling guilty and unsettled," Merlin said calmly. "Being close to Harry will help you feel better far more than punishment will."

"Right as always, my friend." Harry nodded, standing and drawing Eggsy to his feet. Gathering the trays of dirty dishes, he nodded at Eggsy. "When we get to our floor, pack up enough items for a week. You'll be staying with me." He then nodded toward the door so Eggsy would open it. It didn’t take long before the two were gone, dirty dishes with them, and Whiskey was left alone with his owner, softly crying and cuddling close.

Merlin wrapped his arms tighter around Whiskey, stroking his fingers through the other man's hair and rubbing his hand over Whiskey's bottom. "You are mine. Not because you're evil, but because you're a good man who made some mistakes. Some big mistakes, but you're still a good person. Still worth saving."

"I'm so sorry for what I did..." Whiskey said. His voice was hoarse from crying. He pressed closer, putting his head on Merlin's shoulder, making sure his neck was open and vulnerable. Submissive.

"I know you are." Merlin scruffed Whiskey's neck. "I know you're sorry. And you're forgiven."

"Thank you..." Whiskey's voice was small, vulnerable. "Thank you for claiming me. Giving me another chance. Believing in me...."

"You gave me the chance to believe in you," Merlin said. "Belonging to me isn't a punishment. I'm not making you a slave. I care about you. I chose you."

Whiskey looked into Merlin's face, eyes teary, but focused and resolved. "Even if belonging to you made me a slave, it's better than I expected or deserved. My life is yours, sir...."

"Everything of you is mine," Merlin stated. "You'll be rooming with me from now on."

"Yes, sir... all of me belongs to you..." Whiskey couldn’t stop himself from snuggling close.

Merlin pressed a kiss to the side of Whiskey's head, his one hand still stroking over the other man's bottom while he still scruffed him.

Whiskey shivered at the kiss, relaxing as the gentle affection continued. He found himself wanting to do things to earn Merlin's petting. "I'll be so good for you, sir," he whispered.

"I know. I believe you," Merlin answered calmly, pressing another kiss to the other side of Whiskey's head. "But even if things happen and you don't behave like you want to, it won't change anything. I won't throw you away or decide you're too much work."

Whiskey nodded, settling against Merlin, content to let his owner touch and pet him as long as and however he wanted.

Merlin continued to stroke and rub his hand over Whiskey's bottom; gently gripped the back of his neck. "In a few minutes, I'll take you to our room. When we're there, I'll put you over my knee again. This time to rub some healing ointment into your backside."

Whiskey shivered and sniffled slightly at realizing Merlin wasn’t going to leave him to suffer the full effects of his punishment. "Thank you, sir..." he whispered gratefully.

Merlin brushed another kiss across the top of Whiskey's head and then helped the other man to stand. He picked up one of the hospital robes and draped it around the other man, then retrieved the clothes. One hand resting possessively on Whiskey's bottom and the other scruffing his neck, Merlin guided him out of the room, heading to his own room.

Whiskey relaxed further as he didn't see Merlin bringing the last two specimen cups. Maybe he'd be allowed to forget about them. The thought of filling either of them in front of his controller, even if he belonged to him, was embarrassing. He was also thankful Merlin put a hospital gown on him instead of his clothes. His butt was so sore, the thought of putting pants on had really worried him for the few seconds he'd thought he'd have to. The gown was loose and didn't touch the sore, heated skin. Granted, he had to be careful how he shuffled along beside Merlin, in case he accidentally flashed his glowing backside at them, but that was manageable; Merlin was being pretty protective of him.

Keeping the firm, protective hold on Whiskey, Merlin only left the gown in place until they reached his room. Then, as soon as the door was closed behind them, he stripped the robe off and put his pile of clothing down. Snagging the ointment, he sat down on the bed and drew Whiskey over his knees once more; this time face up. He then raised the other man's legs, exposing his bright red bottom.

Whiskey's eyes widened at this position... exactly like a baby being diapered. It twisted his insides for a few seconds of uncertainty, before the nervousness melted into a warmth that spread through his body. He went loose limbed, making it easier for Merlin to move him and didn't bother trying to hide anything. In this position, it would be very difficult to hide anything anyway. "S... sir?" he whispered his uncertainty clear. The fact he liked the position and it was confusing to him was clear as well.

Merlin wrapped his arm securely around Whiskey's legs, keeping them up. He then began to rub the ointment into the warm, red skin. "You are mine now. Nothing will be hidden from me."

"Nothing at all?" Whiskey asked, in a tiny voice, realizing that it wasn't just his member and bottom in full view, but his entrance. He was as exposed as exposed could be to his... master. He blinked in realization. "All of me belongs to you... master..." he whispered.

"All of you belongs to me," Merlin agreed. "And for the next several days, you'll be getting a mini spanking over my knee, to reignite the heat and make sure you remember who owns you now." He gently squeezed one thigh. "It'll ensure you're reminded every time you sit down."

Whiskey couldn't help but tear up slightly at the news, but he didn't argue. If he ended up bawling like a baby because his backside still hurt when he was spanked anew, it was only what he deserved. And Merlin would take care of him, so he wasn't afraid. "Yes, master..." he whispered contritely.

While he kept rubbing the ointment into Whiskey's bottom and thighs with one hand, Merlin reached out with his other and gently brushed over the other man's cheeks and down over his neck, thumb lightly ghosting over the pulse point there. "I'm going to take care of you," he promised.

"Because I belong to you?" Whiskey asked in a shaky voice, his eyes never leaving Merlin's face. Wondering what the other man saw, what he thought, when he looked at him so open, exposed. And vulnerable.

"And because I care for you. Because I love you." Merlin kept eye contact with Whiskey, ensuring the other man would see the honesty. That his words were heartfelt. His fingers glided over Whiskey's bottom, stroking and caressing and rubbing in the ointment.

"You love me? How can you love me after everything I did?" Whiskey swallowed, then sighed in relief as the ointment began to work.

Merlin's fingers brushed once more gently over the pulse point in his neck. "You might have made some very bad decisions, but we still worked with each other. Still fought alongside each other. I couldn't let you die. I knew then, in the diner, how I felt. Bringing you home was the only choice I could make."

"I... I think I love you too. When I thought you were going to blow up...? I couldn't let it happen..." Whiskey admitted hesitantly.

"You saved me." Merlin let his thumb stroke gently over Whiskey's lips. "And now? Now, you belong to me. I'm your master. You'll be loved and cared for. Turned over my knee for a spanking when necessary. But it won't change anything."

"Not alone anymore..." Whiskey breathed out. "Thank you, master... for taking care of me...."

Having rubbed the ointment into his bottom and thighs, Merlin carefully moved Whiskey onto his lap, beginning to stroke and pet the other man as he had done before.

Whiskey hesitantly began to nuzzle and cuddle, becoming less hesitant as he realized Merlin didn't mind him being affectionate back.

Merlin stroked his fingers down Whiskey's back and up again, caressing the back of his neck. He pressed a kiss to the other man's head and then to his neck, still stroking and caressing.

"I belong to you..." Whiskey said, kissing Merlin when he was close enough to do so, nuzzling the rest of the time.

"From now on," Merlin agreed, kissing Whiskey's cheeks and then brushing a gentle kiss over his lips.

Whiskey returned the kiss almost shyly, his mouth falling open as he accepted Merlin's domination.

Merlin didn't push or force the kiss, letting his fingers stroke and then gently cup the other man's cheek, just tasting and exploring.

Whiskey sighed softly, a tiny whimper escaping as he opened up just a slight bit more. He'd never thought of himself as the submissive type, but with Merlin, not only did he feel the urge to submit, he needed the other man to take control.

Letting his tongue slip into Whiskey's mouth, Merlin deepened the kiss, once more scruffing the nape of the other man's neck.

Whiskey just listed into Merlin, his body giving in completely. He whined softly in the back of his throat, opening his mouth for his master, accepting the exploration and claiming. He let his own tongue respond to whatever Merlin's did, learning his master’s taste and touch.

Merlin moved back onto the bed, pulling Whiskey down with him. As he continued to kiss the other man, his hands stroked and caressed intimately down over Whiskey's body, squeezing every so often.

Whiskey shivered as his body was explored and claimed. He'd never expected gentleness or affection, let alone love. He moaned softly, returning the kiss more and more confidently as he realized his master wanted his responses.

Pulling back from the kiss, Merlin trailed a line of kisses along Whiskey's jaw. He gave the other man's hips a tight, possessive squeeze.

Whiskey groaned as his hips were squeezed. It felt good... even with the hint of faint sting where Merlin's fingers pushed against skin that was close to the spanked area. He suspected, even if Merlin decided to rub and squeeze the area that had been spanked, it would feel good as much as it hurt. Because it was his master controlling and claiming him. "Never... never felt this way or wanted this before..." He whimpered.

"I've never had a relationship before." Merlin spoke with open, frank honesty. "I've had friendships. People I care for. But this? It's entirely new and different for me too."

Whiskey smiled at that. "...So... my first time being submissive... being... receiver... will be a first time for you too?" It was an effort to talk. To ask. Merlin's hands were making it difficult to think. But Whiskey wanted to know. Needed to know. If this experience was as life altering for Merlin as it already was for him.

"It's a first time for both of us," Merlin replied, gently squeezing Whiskey's hips. "And from now on, it will _only be you_. No one else."

Whiskey sighed softly, leaning into Merlin, nuzzling against his shoulder. "No one else, just you..." Whiskey promised. He couldn't help thinking about the fact he'd made the same promise to his wife; for the first time since she'd died, he didn't feel as if he was betraying her by moving on like she'd asked him to do. Of course, for the first time since she'd died, it didn't feel like the person he was attempting to move on with was a pale reflection of who she had been. He wasn't with someone who was as much like her as he could find. He was with someone as different from her as it was possible to be. Maybe that was the difference. He didn't know. He just knew that Merlin was what he needed; luckily, the other man wanted him, faults, mental hang-ups and all. " _Yours_!" he said fervently, hoping Merlin could hear the promise in his voice. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, but he was feeling it too strongly not to attempt to share.

" _Mine_ ," Merlin agreed, his voice just as intense. "You belong to me now. And while it might not be quite the same way, I belong to you just as much."

Whiskey hadn't realized how important that was to him until Merlin said it. "You're mine too..." he whispered, in almost a wondrous tone. He knew that meant Merlin wasn't going anywhere. It wouldn't be one sided with Whiskey needing the other man immensely and Merlin not needing him at all.

"I wouldn't have taken you...taken control of you, become your master...if I didn't intend to be yours as much as you're mine," Merlin said, his voice serious and filled with sincerity.

Whiskey couldn't help but wrap his arms more tightly around his master and hold on. "...I thought I'd be dead by now... you saved me and now you've given me a home..." he whispered gratefully, kissing under Merlin's chin, before hiding his face against his master's neck.

Merlin brushed a kiss over Whiskey's hair. "I wouldn't have let you die," he promised. "I won't let you die. Even if you think you deserve to."

"My owner... my protector... I trust you, Sir..." Whiskey nuzzled a little more.

"I love you." Merlin brushed gently over Whiskey's hips, squeezing once more and then kissing his head.

Whiskey shivered at the possessive yet gentle touch and squeezing, letting out a tiny whine. To his surprise, the whine wasn't because he was nervous or wanted the touch to stop. It was because he wanted more of it. He found himself pressing into the kiss, a tiny sigh escaping.

Merlin gently brushed his fingers through Whiskey's hair. "It's been a long, hard few days for all of us. I'd like you to sleep...I think it's important we both get some rest...and in the morning, we'll plan what will happen."

Taking a slow breath, Whisky nodded. "Yessir..." He hesitated, not sure if he was meant to sleep where he was on top of Merlin, or if he should move to where he was beside him.

Merlin ran his hands over Whiskey's back, gliding his fingers gently over the other man's bottom. "You can sleep on top of me. Might help if you're not putting weight on your backside."

Whiskey nodded mutely, nuzzling against Mein's neck a little more before shifting just enough that he could put his head on his master's chest, ear over Merlin's heart. It was a soothing sound, as soothing as his position. He let his legs straddle his master so that they could support at least some of his weight; it left his member pressed against the other man and he tensed up, waiting for Merlin to shift him, but when nothing was done, he relaxed.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Whiskey, Merlin stroked his fingers along the other man's back. "It's time to rest now. I have you," he promised.

"I love you, master..." Whiskey whispered softly. He was soon fast asleep.

***

Eggsy had slept far better than he'd thought he would, in the room with Harry. He could blame it on the fact that they'd saved the world, again, but he was fairly sure it had more to do with being close to his mentor. Merlin had been right.

As a result, he felt much better rested and more like himself when he woke up. He sat up in bed and raked a hand through his hair.

Harry was a typical morning person. He'd already woken and taken a shower before Eggsy even stirred. He was tying his tie at the moment. He looked at Eggsy's reflection in the mirror. "Good morning, sleepy head. We have just enough time for you to shower, should you wish, before we pick up Tequila and meet Merlin and Whiskey for breakfast." His voice was very chipper.

"Never understood how you're a morning person, Harry." Eggsy snorted softly as he got up. "But _fuck_ am I glad you're back," he added with feeling.

Harry smiled. "You can learn to be anything if you put your mind to it, son." He used the term of endearment without thought, it came to his lips so naturally. He finished tying the tie before walking over to a chair by the window and sat to wait for his younger counterpart. While waiting, he began to read the newspaper.

It didn't take Eggsy long to shower and dress and then he was joining Harry. "So, Whiskey's probably gonna be walking crooked for more than one reason," he commented.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Eggsy's nearly crass observation but didn't chide him. "I somehow doubt it has gone that far yet, though I've no doubt it eventually will. Merlin was too occupied with making sure he settles in and is healthy. Speaking of which, we need to go pick up our other American friend before he attempts to find his own way around and stumbles into our security system."

"You sure it's a good thing to have them in the same room?" Eggsy asked. "He's got to have heard about what happened. Wouldn't be surprised if he took a swing at Whiskey."

"He might do just that. But if we're all five to work together, they'll need to meet up eventually. Keeping them apart will only give one or both of them the thought that we don't trust them," Harry said, as he directed Eggsy out the door. "In the end, Whiskey chose right and Tequila was a big reason for that. They need to see each other."

Eggsy walked alongside Harry, staying close to the older man. "We'll just be there in case fists do fly." He snorted.

Harry snorted too but didn't disagree. "Not the only reason to be there. But yes...." He stopped in front of Tequila's door and knocked loudly.

The door was opened immediately, and Tequila stood there, looking between the two men. "It true? Whiskey turned traitor?" were the first words out of his mouth.

Harry was about to open his mouth to say hello when Tequila's abrupt question was made. Closing his mouth, he straightened slightly and answered solemnly. "It is true that he was planning to become traitor. Once we had Poppy in our sights, he had planned to take over from where she left off. However, Merlin convinced him otherwise and he backed off on his original plan. He never fully went through with it and I believe there is no chance of him doing something like that in the future." He stepped away from the door so Tequila could step out and walk with them to the dining hall.

Tequila stepped out into the corridor. "He hid it well. What makes you so certain he won't turn?"

Eggsy snorted. "Cause Merlin's gotta hold of the other end of his leash," he muttered, the words just loud enough to be heard by the other man.

Harry cuffed Eggsy gently but smiled faintly and nodded. "Essentially, he is right. Merlin is in charge of him. If I'm not wrong, they'll have formed a relationship by now with Merlin being in charge. Merlin won't let him go off the rails again." Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, he carefully turned them both and directed them down the hallway to the dining area.

Tequila went along without argument, chewing over that knowledge in his mind. "He wasn't right when his wife died. If this is gonna help...."

"You'll be able to see him for yourself," Eggsy said.

Harry nodded, but he was thinking on everything they knew of the situation and on Tequila's words. When they entered the dining hall, he led the two younger men to a table with four chairs, gently pushing Eggsy and Tequila into a chair each before taking one for himself. That left one chair for Merlin and Whiskey. When the waitress began to bring out the food- it was family style, so all the platters went into the middle of the table- he indicated that the other two should take what they wanted. He watched to make certain they took enough.

Whiskey pressed closer to Merlin as they moved into the dining area. He'd taken care of one more of the samples that morning. The doctor was still nagging about a semen specimen, but Merlin had just promised that it would be done, eventually, and pulled Whiskey out to go eat. Whiskey didn't know how Merlin planned for him to keep that promise. It had been a rather long time, after all. But that was a worry for another day. Right now, the bigger worry was how Tequila was going to react to him. He was nervous that his old friend wouldn't be able to forgive him. As a result, he was pressing tighter and tighter to Merlin the closer they came to their destination. As soon as they were there, Merlin had led him over to the table where the other three men were sat and sat on the remaining chair, pulling Whiskey down onto his lap. Whiskey couldn't stop the tiny, hissing whimper that sitting on his sore backside caused, didn't really try to; and he didn't try to squirm free either. If Merlin wanted him on his lap, that's where he was going to be.

Tequila paused, a bite of food halfway to his mouth, and eyed Whiskey. It hadn't escaped his notice that the older man had reacted as if he were pained and he turned his gaze towards Merlin and then to Harry. "You hurt him." There was a note of accusation in his voice; worry over someone he'd trusted and still considered a friend.

"It's not as simple as that," Merlin said, his voice quiet and calm.

"I'm not hurt, Tequila..." Whiskey said in a whisper, before clearing his throat. "...Not harmed hurt, anyway. I'm a little sore, but that's nothing I didn't deserve. After what I almost did, a tanning to make sure I never almost do something like that again is justified...."

Harry took a sip of his water. "Anything that keeps you on the straight and narrow instead of falling into wrong actions because of despair will be done. Merlin always does what is necessary...." He took another sip of water.

Tequila looked down at his plate and swallowed, his mouthful of food tasting like sawdust in his mouth. "Did you even think about the people you'd be condemning to death?"

Whiskey winced. "I thought about them, just not in the way I should have. I assumed a lot about them that... well, it wasn't true in some of the cases, so it likely wasn't true in most of them. But I didn't let myself think rationally...." He swallowed hard, turning his face away from the food Merlin was attempting to give to him. He'd lost his appetite, facing Tequila and knowing that he'd almost condemned his friend to death. He didn't know how to face that.

Merlin noticed; noticed the effect the conversation was having, not only on Whiskey, but also on Tequila. There was only the four of them in the room and so he gently moved Whiskey over his knees, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him snug and secure against his stomach before he bared the other man.

Whiskey couldn't stop the whimper as he found himself positioned over Merlin's knee and his backside bared for all to see again. But he didn't protest or try to fight it. Instead, he reached down and gripped Merlin's ankle tightly and waited for the first smack to land.

Harry was a little surprised that Merlin was handling Whiskey in front of everyone, but only a little. Tequila hadn't witnessed the punishment the day before and it was obvious that both the men were tense and not sure how to act around each other. If Whiskey being spanked in front of Tequila would help the two men to move over what had occurred and be able to start mending their friendship, then it was important that it happen. Plus, this gave Tequila a chance to see that he and Eggsy had been telling the truth. Merlin was in charge of Whiskey now. He did wince slightly when he saw how pink the older Statesmen's bottom still was, though. Ointment and an evening's rest hadn't removed all of the effects of the punishment.

"Ain't he had enough by now, Merlin?" Eggsy burst out. "You already tanned him good last night. Me'n Harry both saw it."

Merlin glanced at Eggsy, but only said, "I never do anything without a very good reason." He let his hand run over Whiskey's bottom, feeling the heat and seeing the still-pink color. Then, he began to firmly pat.

Tequila glanced at Eggsy but didn't voice either a protest or an agreement. Truth be told, he was feeling hurt and betrayed and needed to see the evidence for himself. He did say, in a quiet voice, "Lotsa people woulda been hurt a lot worse than a sore red backside if it hadn't been stopped."

Harry put a hand on Eggsy's shoulder to calm him. "Whiskey is trusting Merlin. You need to trust that he's doing what's needed too."

Whiskey whimpered at the firm pats. They felt almost as strong as regular swats, due to him still being sore, but he didn't fight or try to get away. Tequila was right, after all. A lot more would have been hurt if he hadn't had a change of heart.

Eggsy swallowed hard but didn't voice another protest as he watched Merlin continue the firm pats, covering every inch of Whiskey's skin down to his thighs as he had done the night before.

Tequila watched, a firm, almost grim set to his mouth. A sense of satisfaction filled him at the sight of Whiskey taken in hand by Merlin.

Tears slid down Whiskey's face, but they were silent. While Whiskey allowed them to hear his whimpers and moans as his bottom quickly began to sting, burn and ache again, he didn't sob as much as he wanted to. Sobbing was a bid for sympathy, and he didn't deserve sympathy. As long as he was able to hold back the sobs, he would.

Harry forced himself to keep watching as a show of support for Merlin. He knew his best friend well and while he knew Merlin was willing to do what was necessary, however distasteful, he also knew Merlin never enjoyed causing pain, especially to those he loved. And there was no way he didn't already love Whiskey. Harry saw the look in his eyes.

Glancing back down at Whiskey's bottom, he swallowed. The pink hadn't taken long to darken. It was at the same shade of red it had been when Merlin stopped spanking the night before. He knew it had to be very painful, but Whiskey only made the same tense whimpering, whining moans. The man was being stubborn, refusing to cry in front of them, which he didn't understand why. He'd sobbed in front of them the night before. "You're holding back," he accused Whiskey. "Why are you holding back? You know your reactions are no longer yours...."

"Don't... don't de... deserve... symp... sympa... pity!" Whiskey finally choked out. It was obvious he was barely holding on.

Merlin paused and allowed his hand to rub gently over Whiskey's bottom. "If I was giving you pain for the sake of giving pain, you would be entitled to hold back your reactions. But this isn't about pain and torture, or revenge. It's about punishment, training. You _belong to me now_. That means _everything_ about you. No hiding. No holding back."

Whiskey closed his eyes tightly at the words, tears squeezing out and running down his face. "Be... belong to you..." he choked out, before slumping and letting go. His body began to quake as the sobs he'd been holding back tore through him. He was helpless to stop them.

Harry nodded and leaned back, satisfied that the other man was no longer hiding. He glanced at Tequila to see how the other man was handling watching his friend fall apart.

Tequila swallowed, watching until he had to look away. Seeing the tears and hearing the sobs...he could see how broken his friend was. The satisfaction he'd felt at seeing Whiskey taken in hand had turned to sadness. It was hard to watch.

Merlin drew Whiskey back into his arms and cuddled him tightly, brushing a kiss over his hair.

Whiskey was beyond having any pride by this point. He twisted just enough that he could cling to Merlin, desperation in his grip, as he sobbed quietly and pressed as close as humanly possible. He was hiding his face in the crook between Merlin's neck and shoulder, but doing nothing at all to cover his bare, reddened backside or his member. The lower half of his body was on full display and he didn't care. All he cared about was his master holding onto him and not letting go.

Harry glanced toward the closed door. Realizing that Merlin wouldn't want to let go of his charge if he could avoid it, he carefully got up and moved to Merlin's side, gently pulling Whiskey's pants and underwear up, fastening them. If anyone outside of the five of them came in, they might wonder at the fact Whiskey was sitting on Merlin's lap, bawling like a baby, but at least they wouldn't get an eyeful of what didn't belong to them.

Merlin nodded in thanks to Harry, not so much as loosening his hold on Whiskey. He rubbed his hand over the other man's hair and back, gently scruffing him. At the same time, he whispered soft, soothing words of love and forgiveness.

Tequila glanced away from the pair and cleared his throat. "So... this a usual punishment here in the Kingsman?" he asked.

"More often used than not," Eggsy muttered.

Harry snorted softly, giving Eggsy a fond look, then looking at Tequila. "It actually isn't used by _everyone_ in the Kingsman. But it is very often used between Mentors and their student or subordinate when they are close enough to consider each other family. Or, in cases like Merlin and Whiskey, where they are in a less conventional relationship." He didn't say that he considered Eggsy like a son. He figured his young charge was smart enough to figure it out when he mentioned 'considered family'. He smiled at Tequila. "So, I suggest you watch your P's and Q's, mister. Both Merlin and I happen to be very fond of you, so any misbehavior on your part is likely to end up with you upended over one of our laps. Understood?" He might not consider Tequila like a son, but damned if he didn't view him like a favorite nephew.

Whiskey relaxed at the gentle scruffing, his crying easing enough that it was mostly gentle sniffles. He was able to hear what the others were saying and was happy that they were including Tequila in their small 'family'. He had often thought of his friend like a little brother, so knowing he wasn't alone felt good. When he felt able to speak without sobbing the words out, he whispered to Tequila, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Not very surprised by Harry's response (if it wasn't a usual punishment, he and Eggsy would have reacted different, Tequila was sure), he nodded to indicate he'd heard and understood. Then, in response to Whiskey's question, he stood from his seat and walked round the other side of the table. Crouching, he wrapped his arms around Whiskey and hugged tight. "You're my best friend. Like my big brother. I don't want to stay mad at you," he whispered. There was a note of hurt in his voice, though. That had been the worst part. Learning that someone who might be his closest friend could have killed him.

Whiskey shifted to hug Tequila back tightly. "I was a horrible big brother..." he whispered in a shamed tone. He'd heard the hurt in Tequila's voice and knew why it was there. "...If... I know it doesn't make it better, but you were the reason I changed my mind. Merlin pointed out your innocence. It had been hard to think of you dying before when I thought it was your choice that put you in that position, but when I found out you hadn't truly had a choice, it was impossible to condemn you. And now? Now, I don't know what was wrong with me that I ever thought doing what I'd planned was right. I'm so, so sorry... I lost my mind, Tequila. I lost myself..." His voice broke and his grip on Tequila tightened, as if he was afraid the younger man would pull away; would never be able to forgive him. Not wanting to be mad at him didn't necessarily equate forgiveness, after all.

Tequila's own grip tightened on Whiskey in response. He needed this. Needed to hug and be held in return. If he was honest, he needed the comfort of knowing Whiskey hadn't actually wanted him dead. When he'd heard the rumors, it had hurt so much; he couldn't think of worse pain he'd experienced. "I believe you," he whispered. "I know that you were grieving. You hid it from a lot of people, but I always saw what my big brother was going through."

"I handled it all wrong, though..." Whiskey whispered, hiding his face against Tequila's shoulder. "Didn't know I was handling it so bad until Merlin got me, shoulda got help. Shoulda handled it a lot better. Just thankful he did get me and stop me, cuz... if I'd lost you to my own insanity... I wouldn't want to live."

"He's got you now." Tequila almost clung to Whiskey, pressing as close to his big brother as possible. "You didn't go through with it. You came back to yourself, even if you needed help with that. I forgive you, big brother," he whispered, sounding emotional, close to tears, himself.

At hearing the words of forgiveness, Whiskey gave in to his emotions and started crying again, hard. He was extremely thankful Merlin had stopped him in time and had him now. The thought he might have lost his little brother to his own horrible plan cut deep. But it hadn't happened, all because Merlin had stepped in and stopped him. He owed his master so much. "I love you, kid... and I'm so thankful you're here and with me... with us..." he whispered, before finally pulling away and giving Tequila a teary smile. He leaned enough that he could put his head on Merlin's shoulder, somehow managing to be deferential and submissive even as he 'demanded' attention from the other man by nuzzling against his neck.

Merlin gently scruffed Whiskey's neck and brushed a kiss over his head, hugging him tightly to himself.

Tequila smiled and sat back, eyeing his big brother with affection. "I'm glad you've got someone to take care of you and love you," he said honestly.

Whiskey smiled back. "...I never thought I'd have that again... It happened so fast, but I... I can't imagine not having this now," he admitted, snuggling closer to Merlin and shifting in such a way that his neck was exposed, and his bottom was easily accessible. It was almost instinctive, submitting to Merlin and leaving himself open and vulnerable to whatever the other man decided to do.

Tequila smiled happily and then slanted his eyes towards Whiskey's plate. "So... you gonna let your master feed you now?" The word felt right, so he used it.

Merlin slid one hand down Whiskey's lower back, gently rubbing his bottom, even as he reached for the plate with his other hand.

Whiskey blushed but nodded. That's what Merlin was, after all and he was going to eat whatever his master fed him. "Yeah. I... I think I can eat now without throwing up..." he said sheepishly, giving Merlin an apologetic look.

"Good," Merlin replied seriously, running his fingers down Whiskey's spine before he began feeding the other man, still rubbing his bottom.

Whiskey obediently opened his mouth when prompted, taking each bit of food and eating it without argument or question. He didn't realize it, but he was making tiny moaning noises in the back of his throat and pushing his bottom into Merlin's hand as his master rubbed.

Harry cleared his throat slightly and nodded at the two younger men. "Go on and eat, then. The breakfast is really good..." he said quietly, returning to his own meal. He wouldn't be surprised if Merlin disappeared with Whiskey as soon as they were both finished their meal.

Merlin continued feeding Whiskey, continuing with the gentle rubbing.

Tequila returned to his seat and resumed eating, looking much happier than when he'd first left his room.

"You needing to do anything after breakfast, Dad?" Eggsy grinned at Harry, a slightly impish gleam in his eye; though the name was clearly seriously meant.

"Just paperwork.... Scamp..." Harry's tiny smile gave away his amusement at Eggsy's serious teasing. "Join me and help me get through it and maybe you and I can take Tequila here and give him a tour of the grounds... make plans for when training commences; after we've recruited, that is."

Whiskey finished everything that had been on his plate and just snuggled against Merlin while his master finished his own meal. He made certain to keep his backside in rubbing range, though. It was a bit surprising to him to find that he liked having the other man possessively rubbing and squeezing. He'd never considered having his backside rubbed as something that he liked; even when his wife dominated him, that wasn't really an area of his body she focused on.

Eggsy nodded. "Sure thing. Cause if I let you out of my sight again, I'm worried you'll disappear on me again." While he kept his tone light, there was still that serious note of worry. Yes, he knew it was unlikely. That didn't stop him wanting to stick close to his father.

Merlin kept gently rubbing and squeezing, even as he commented to Harry and Eggsy, "Looks like the new arrangements are working out."

"Yeah. 'Cept Dad here is a morning person," Eggsy playfully groused.

Tequila chuckled. "I'm with you," he said to Eggsy. "Only getting up at the crack of dawn if I have to."

Whiskey chuckled at Tequila's response. "Don't I remember that... Champ had to reschedule several training sessions because he knew you'd miss them entirely if he didn't put them later in the day...." He gave his little brother a fond look.

Harry snorted. "There will be no missed training... not unless you want the extra laps and chores that you'll earn for such an event occurring..." he said sternly to all subordinates. He then glanced at Eggsy. "As I have no intention of disappearing, you don't have to worry. But I have to admit, having you in my sight at all times is a comfort. Given your penchant for nearly getting yourself killed, if you never leave my sight, I can better protect you."

"Hey, I've gotten much better at _not_ pulling dangerous stunts," Eggsy protested.

Merlin gave a soft snort at that. "No. You just got better at hiding them because you figured there was no one to pull you back down to earth."

Whiskey choked on a laugh and ended up coughing into his arm in an attempt to hide the fact. The description of Eggsy sounded a lot like the way Champ described him and Tequila. The two of them together were constantly getting reamed after missions because of the stunts they'd pull.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Whiskey's odd reaction, then looked toward Tequila curiously, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he looked back at Eggsy. "Yes. Well. You won't be hiding dangerous actions any longer. And anything dangerous that there is no good reason for will be met with swift and decisive action." He smiled to take the sting out of his words.

Tequila finished his breakfast and sat back slightly in his chair. He didn't comment on Whiskey's reaction but smiled wryly.

"That wasn't...." Eggsy paused, before muttering, "I ain't done nothing that bad recently."

"Eggsy, I have full and complete reports on everything you've done since we lost Harry," Merlin said calmly. He neglected to mention that he'd forwarded those reports to Harry; not to get Eggsy into trouble, but to indicate to his oldest friend that Eggsy had pulled dangerous stunts that were unlikely to change even with Harry back in the picture.

Harry noted Tequila's lack of reaction and smile but didn't comment. He and Merlin had both got full reports on Whiskey and Tequila when they'd arranged for the two Statesmen to be transferred to the Kingsman. Both of them knew what the two American's had done in the past and what they were capable of. He'd also read all the reports on Eggsy's behavior that Merlin had given to him. He knew he'd likely have his hands full keeping his two youngest charges out of trouble and unharmed, given their go to reaction to almost any situation was often the most dangerous. He responded to Eggsy's comment. "If you have not done anything dangerous recently, then keep following that line of action and you will be perfectly fine...."

Whiskey choke coughed into his arm again, hiding his face against Merlin's shoulder. If that wasn't a warning to his young friend, he didn't know what was. He wondered if Eggsy would take it as such.

"Ain't as if you were there to stop me." The words, uttered very quietly and barely carrying to the others, could have been seen as disrespectful, if it wasn't for the lost little-boy note in Eggsy's voice. He winced and stared down at his plate, having lost his appetite. It wasn't as if the older man could have helped what happened...but he'd been the second father to die on Eggsy.

Harry winced and put a hand on Eggsy's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Maybe not. But I'm here now." The words were meant to soothe, remind Eggsy that he was back, and he wasn't going anywhere, as well as a promise. If Eggsy 'forgot' and acted as if no one was there to stop him? Harry would step in immediately and show him how wrong he was.

"Yeah...." Eggsy could hear the uncertain note in his own voice and he winced. He had the urge to go out and do something he knew Harry wouldn't approve of and shouldn't he be past the whole testing the older man stage by now? "What the hell's wrong with me?" he muttered.

Harry didn't answer the question that he knew Eggsy hadn't meant for him to hear. Instead, he glanced around the table, before looking at Merlin. "I'm going to take these two youngsters out for a tour of the grounds and start making plans for when the new recruits arrive. I fully expect both of you to help with training," he said in an aside to Eggsy and Tequila. "Why don't you take the rest of the day? Before paperwork starts catching up with you and you don't have any free time?" He turned back to Merlin. Although now that Merlin had Whiskey, he had an idea that his oldest friend would be attempting to keep a better schedule so that he'd have at least a little personal time every day.

Merlin nodded in acknowledgement of Harry's words. "That's a good idea," he agreed. "I'll let you know the plans for training soon," he added, since he and Whiskey would both eventually be joining Harry and the others. He gently squeezed Whiskey's bottom.

Whiskey let out a tiny whine but didn't say anything. Merlin's possessive squeezing and rubbing was causing feelings he'd never expected to feel to bubble in his stomach and chest. He wanted more of it.

Harry smiled. "Good. Come, boys!" he said to Tequila and Eggsy, standing up and gathering all of the empty platters, plates and cutlery, leaving the glasses to Tequila and Eggsy. After they made a stop in the kitchen to put the dirty items in the dishwasher, they were soon on their tour.

Merlin drew Whiskey into a deep, tender kiss, giving his bottom another squeeze, and then stood, bringing the other man up with him. Settling his arm possessively around Whiskey's waist, fingers brushing against his bottom, he began to guide the other man from the dining room and to their own room.

Whisky returned the kiss a lot more eagerly than he'd expected to, surprising himself with how needy he was feeling. Every possessive touch made him feel warm and safe; and caused butterflies to flit through his gut. He followed Merlin to their room without a hint of trying to take control, his entire demeanor submissive.

Inside the room, Merlin stripped Whiskey of his clothing and then positioned them as he had done last night; sat on the bed with the other man face-up across his lap, legs raised.

Whiskey kept his eyes on Merlin's face, blushing slightly and biting his lip as he was positioned so that he was completely exposed and vulnerable to his master’s whims. His look was full of trust, though. He knew that whatever Merlin did, he wouldn't be harmed. Given the way he was physically reacting to Merlin being possessive of him, he'd probably feel really good. "Yours..." he whispered, in a small voice.

"Mine." Merlin reached for the ointment and, once again, began rubbing it into Whiskey's bottom and thighs, soothing the red, heated skin.

Whiskey let out a tiny sigh of relief. As much as he loved feeling 'owned' by his new master, his bottom _did_ hurt. And having Merlin taking care of him was as appealing as being dominated by the other man was. "Thank you, sir..." His voice caught as a particularly tender area was gently rubbed, the pleasure of feeling the ointment being rubbed in fighting against the stinging pain.

Merlin leaned over and brushed his lips gently and tenderly against Whiskey's. "You're mine. I will always take care of you," he promised.

Whiskey returned the kiss again, before saying softly, "I believe you. I... I need you to take care of me... I'm not very good at taking care of myself..." he admitted, almost shyly.

"I noticed your reactions to the comments made at breakfast." Merlin continued the gentle rubbing, his fingers stroking every part of Whiskey's bottom. "I also read the reports about you. You won't be acting dangerously or recklessly anymore."

Whiskey blushed but didn't try to act like he didn’t know what Merlin was talking about. "Like I said, sir. Not really good at taking care of myself..." he said hesitantly. He wasn't arguing with Merlin, but he was reluctant to promise something when he was fairly certain he'd end up breaking the promise eventually, if not very soon.

"I'm going to keep a tight leash on you." Merlin brushed a kiss over Whiskey's forehead and his cheeks. "I'm going to keep you safe. Take care of you."

Whiskey shivered at the words, knowing they were a promise, not just pretty platitudes. "Would you? Keep me on a leash?" He found himself asking the words before his brain caught up to his mouth and he realized what he'd just said. He blushed but didn't take the words back or try and pretend he meant anything else.

"A physical one as well as a mental one?" Merlin asked calmly. "Yes. There would be _no doubt_ who you belong to."

Whiskey's blush deepened slightly, and he shivered, but the look on his face was pleased. "...I want everyone to know..." he admitted, almost bashfully.

While one hand continued to rub the ointment into Whiskey's bottom and thighs, Merlin's other hand gently stroked his neck. "A plain black collar, I think."

Whiskey kept his eyes on Merlin's face while slanting his head just enough that his pulse point was exposed. "With your name on it?" he asked, almost breathlessly.

Merlin smiled at that. "With my name on it," he agreed. "The other end of the leash tucked into your pocket, where it'll be easy for me to reach." He glided his fingers over the pulse point in Whiskey's neck.

"So, you can pull me back to you if I forget myself..." Whiskey said softly. Of course, he knew when they weren't at headquarters, it would probably be slightly different. Merlin wouldn't put anything on him that might blow his cover or cause him to 'stand out' too much. Then again, if he went on missions with Merlin, it'd be easy enough to set up covers where his Master was... his Master.

"Exactly." Merlin brushed his thumb over Whiskey's lips. "And it won't make a difference who's around if I need to pull you back to me."

Whiskey let out a tiny sigh at the words, his mouth opening slightly at the touch of Merlin's thumb. "They'll all know I belong to you... that you're my Master...."

Merlin let his fingers brush over Whiskey's cheeks. "Everyone will know," he promised.

Whiskey turned his face into Merlin's hand, kissing his palm. "That makes me happy..." he admitted quietly.

"You belong to me," Merlin promised. "You're _mine_. And I'll make sure that _everyone_ knows that."

Whiskey smiled at that, a faint watery sheen filling his eyes as he relaxed. Merlin was willing to let everyone know about him, not just his closest friend. He wasn't ashamed to claim him. It felt good to know that. He hadn't realized how much he'd needed to hear it, though.

Merlin leaned over and brushed his lips against Whiskey's. "I love you. I saved you. I brought you home to me. I didn't do all that only to then hide our relationship."

"I love you too, sir..." Whiskey whispered against Merlin's lips, before opening his mouth for his Master.

Merlin deepened the kiss as he drew Whiskey up and onto his lap, cuddling the other man tightly.

Whiskey shivered at being moved so that he was sitting on his master’s lap and enjoyed being held and snuggled close. He opened up further for his master, submitting to the kiss and offering himself as much as he was able.

Merlin stroked his fingers through Whiskey's hair, scruffing the back of his neck, keeping the kiss deep and intense.

Whiskey could feel his body heating from arousal, and he whimpered softly. His member twitched slightly in interest but didn't otherwise move and he whined softly in frustration.

Merlin tightened his arms around Whiskey, pulling back enough to whisper, "We're going slow. Don't try to force it." He carefully moved the other man face down onto the bed, beginning to stroke down his shoulders, back, hips, over his bottom and down his legs.

Whiskey nodded mutely to show he'd heard and understood and then he was lying on his stomach as Merlin explored his body with his hands. He let himself relax into the bed, enjoying the gentle affection. It felt so nice; made him feel wanted and cherished, something he hadn't felt since his wife's death. His body continued to relax at the touch until he was lying loose-limbed and slumped in the bed. Merlin could put him in any position, and he'd be easy to move. "...Feels good, Master..." he whimpered softly.

"You feel good." Merlin gently scruffed the back of Whiskey's neck. "I love you. I want you." He let the fingers of his other hand glide over Whiskey's bottom and between his cheeks, ghosting over his entrance.

Whiskey shivered at the intimacy of that touch and tensed slightly. He'd never been touched like that before. He'd assumed if and when the relationship with his master turned sexual that it would be something he accepted because he wanted to be with Merlin, but he wouldn't really like it. To his surprise, he _did_ like it. Without thinking about it, he whined softly and spread his legs open a bit more so his Master could have easier access.

Merlin reached into the drawer next to the bed, taking out a bottle of lube that he carefully coated a finger in, before gliding that over Whiskey's entrance. "If it hurts or feels uncomfortable, or you need it to stop, I expect you to tell me."

"Y... Yes, sir..." Whiskey said in a throaty voice as he took a deep breath and tried not to tense up in anticipation of feeling Merlin's finger push into him.

Pressing gently against the other man's entrance, Merlin began to slowly and carefully push his finger inside, carefully watching Whiskey's reactions.

Whiskey quivered as he felt the pressure against his entrance, letting out a shaky breath as he felt Merlin's finger breach him and begin to stretch him open. It didn't hurt and it wasn't uncomfortable, but it didn't feel good either. Not yet anyway. It felt odd and he couldn't help but clench and push against the intrusion for a few brief seconds before he forced himself to breathe and relax. Physically, it might not feel good, but mentally and emotionally? It was a sign that he belonged to Merlin and _that_ felt very good.

Merlin paused as he felt Whiskey clench and tense up, but when the other man relaxed, he began to move his finger in gentle circles.

As Merlin gently moved his fingers, Whiskey found himself relaxing further. Something about this position made him feel small and helpless and utterly controlled; and his master's finger began to feel good. He let out a soft moan and sunk deeper onto the bed, even as he opened his legs further and shifted his knees just enough that it lifted and arched his bottom toward Merlin; offering himself to the other man and making it easier for Merlin to do whatever he wanted.

Coating a second finger, Merlin moved that one very carefully and slowly inside of Whiskey. At the same time, he leaned over and kissed the back of the other man's neck, letting his teeth graze gently over the skin.

Whisky groaned softly at feeling teeth on his neck. The complete domination caused him to submit immediately, leaving him relaxed for the second finger to slide in without resistance, though it was very tight. It would be very clear to Merlin he was the first and, as far as Whiskey was concerned, the only one who would ever claim the ex-Statesman in that way. Whiskey felt hot and shaky and needy in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. To his surprise, his member began to twitch and swell; and didn’t immediately go down.

Merlin gently bit the nape of Whiskey's neck, his fingers moving in slow, gentle circles inside the other man. He was giving Whiskey the chance to get used to him. "Good. You're being so good," he murmured, lips brushing over Whiskey's neck.

Whiskey whimpered, letting his head fall forward so his neck was open and vulnerable to Merlin's teeth and lips. His limbs felt like liquid. He was shaky and being told he was good increased all those feelings. "Good for you, master?" He whined softly and squeezed gently around his master's fingers in a pulsing rhythm, his body trying to pull the other man deeper.

"Good for me." Merlin kissed Whiskey's neck and continued stroking in slow circles inside the other man. "So _very_ good for me."

Whiskey shivered and said, in a very small, needy voice, "Feels good, master... feels really good...." He felt himself relaxing even further, something he hadn't thought would be possible and focused on how it felt to have Merlin rubbing, massaging, him in such an intimate way. And his member swelled a small bit more.

"Good. I want you to feel good," Merlin said seriously. "And if it hurts, you need to tell me." He pushed his fingers in a bit deeper, seeking that spot inside the other man.

"Yessir..." Whiskey groaned softly at feeling Merlin pushing deeper and searching. It felt so good being stretched, reminding him again that he belonged to Merlin; that Merlin could do whatever he wanted and other than letting the other man know if it hurt or possibly scared him, he wasn't allowed to stop him. He wondered if eventually, he'd be able to take even more inside and that thought caused his stomach to flip in excitement. The fact was that his bottom was still very sore and the movement inside was causing enough movement that the sting could be felt and all he could do was shiver and groan again. His neck had a slight sting from where Merlin had gently bit, and he found himself wanting more of that too; but he didn't know how to voice any of his thoughts or feelings. It was all too new.

"I love you." Merlin whispered the words against Whiskey's neck, letting his other hand slide down over the other man's bottom. He squeezed it gently and then moved his hand to Whiskey's hips, giving them a possessive squeeze.

Whiskey shivered at the possessive squeezing, whimpering softly as the sting on his bottom reignited, but not pulling away, actually pushing toward his master's hand as much as possible. "...Love you, master... so much... need so much..." he said in a shaky voice. He slanted his head a little more to make his neck vulnerable, asking without words for more of the kissing and biting.

Merlin responded to Whiskey's movements by kissing and gently biting the back of his neck. He coated a third finger in the lube and pushed that one carefully inside the other man, still stroking and squeezing Whiskey's hips and bottom.

Whiskey let out a slow, soft whine; not of pain, but of pleasure and submission. Having Merlin mark and claim him so completely was exactly what he needed. He hadn't even known he needed it, but he did. Feeling himself stretch further, Merlin's fingers filling him. He hoped it would never end.

"I'm going to take you completely." Merlin spoke the words quietly against Whiskey's neck as he withdrew his fingers and then coated his member in the lube. As slow as he'd pushed inside with his fingers, he now pushed that slowly and carefully inside the other man.

Whiskey held his breath as Merlin slowly began pushing in. His master was big and even with preparation, he still felt himself stretching beyond what the fingers had done. He exhaled slowly, a soft, keening sound escaping with his breath as Merlin slowly inched into his tight channel. He belonged to Merlin, completely, not just through words but through action. Tears pooled in his eyes, then fell down his face at the knowledge that he no longer controlled his own life. Merlin controlled him. Merlin protected him. Merlin took care of him. He squeezed tight around his master's member, suddenly afraid Merlin would come to his senses, withdraw. Leave him. He needed to hold the other man deep and tight and not let go. "Love you, master... love you so much..." he gasped out, pushing back with his backside in an attempt to get Merlin deeper. By this point, his own member was fully swollen and hard, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was belonging to his master.

Merlin moved his hands down to grasp hold of Whiskey's hips, gripping the other man tightly. "You are mine." His voice was a low, intense whisper. "I won't let you go. You don't belong to anyone else. _Only to me_."

"Only yours... forever and ever..." Whiskey's hands gripped the blankets below him tightly, his knuckles going white. He let out a tiny, needy sob, doing his best to leave himself completely open for Merlin. "Take me... own me... forever...."

Merlin began to thrust deeper inside the other man, using his hands on Whiskey's hips to hold him steady. He gently bit the back of Whiskey's neck again, moving his hands to gently squeeze the other man's bottom.

Whiskey groaned as his body was pushed forward with each thrust, causing his own member to rub against the bed. "Feels so good, master, being filled up by you..." he whimpered, his muscles squeezing around Merlin's member in an almost pulsing rhythm. "Want to be filled till I feel you forever..." Whiskey muttered, even though he knew that wasn’t possible.

"This won't be the only time I take you," Merlin promised. "I'm going to keep filling you up. _You belong to me_."

"All the time, everywhere, I'm yours? Not just at home?" Whiskey knew he sounded extremely hopeful. He hoped he didn’t sound pathetic.

"Wherever we are, whatever we're doing, you will _always_ be mine," Merlin promised. "I brought you home and I _chose_ you."

"You chose me... you want me..." Whiskey repeated, in a shaky voice. "Feels so good, master... feeling you move in me. Feel so sensitive inside..." he said, in a quivering voice.

"Good. I want to hear how you feel," Merlin encouraged gently. "I want to know that it feels good for you as well."

"Feels so good, master..." Whiskey whimpered. "Love feeling you stretch me... never felt like this before... makes it feel real... that I belong to you... feels like you're marking me inside and out..." He swallowed hard, slanting his head so Merlin could bite him again.

"So, you know who you belong to." Merlin gently bit his neck. "So, you _never ever_ forget. And later, I'll make sure you can wear a leash that will help you remember all the time."

Warmth flooded through Whiskey at the promise and he moaned softly, rutting against the bed to get friction, then pushing back onto Merlin so his master would go as deep as possible.

"I love you." Merlin kissed the back of Whiskey's neck. "I want you. I desire you. And I want to give you pleasure, too." He slipped his hand underneath the other man, gently grasping Whiskey's member.

Whiskey's gasping moan was almost obscene with need. He clenched hard around Merlin as his member was grasped. It had been so long he'd been at a point where he stayed hard enough to be handled in this way. The feeling of Merlin's mouth on his neck intensified all the pleasure.

Merlin continued to bite and gently suck the skin of Whiskey's neck, starting to stroke the other man's member firmly and surely. At the same time, he began to thrust inside the other man.

It was a triple assault and Whiskey wasn't able to withstand it, the sensory overload causing him to lose all control. Sobbing helplessly, his body tensed. He clenched around Merlin. And then he was shaking uncontrollably, his muscles pulsing around his master as he spilled onto the bed for his owner.

Merlin's own release was triggered by Whiskey's and his grip on the other man's hip tightened as his body slumped over Whiskey's. He kissed the other man's shoulder and nuzzled against him.

Whiskey cried softly, staying in position. Having Merlin on top of him was emotionally soothing. "Love you, master," he whispered. "So much." He felt like he needed to tell Merlin how this was the first time he'd come since his wife. That it was the first time he'd ever been with a man or taken. But at that moment, he felt too drained. It was highly likely Merlin already knew, but if he didn't, he'd tell him when he was able to form a coherent sentence.

"I love you." Merlin whispered the words against his neck. "You're mine. You belong to me. No matter whether we're alone or around other people."

"Forever..." Whiskey agreed. "I'll be so good for you, master. You won't regret me...."

"I know I won't." Merlin gently squeezed his hips. "You've done nothing but prove me right in saving you and bringing you home."

Whiskey smiled at that, letting himself sink into the mattress, his master blanketing him. He felt safe, secure, wanted. He was also pleasantly sore inside and out. And he was warm from Merlin's body heat surrounding him and filling him; he could fill the warm release still in his belly, held in place because his master hadn't pulled out yet. He was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. "Sleepy..." he said sheepishly. It wasn't even noon yet.

"Sleep," Merlin murmured. "I won't leave you. I won't let you go. I'll be right here, with you, all the time."

"Thank you, master..." Whiskey said, in a tiny, drowsy voice, squeezing just enough to feel if Merlin was still inside him before sighing with contentment and closing his eyes. He was out within seconds, the knowledge his master had him in all ways enabling him to rest.

**The End**


End file.
